An Ordinary Morning
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: He used to dislike waking up on simple, ordinary mornings for all the reasons it presents…not anymore…suddenly such moments, spent together with a precious person, became something far more treasured than anything else. [ImaNaru]


**Title: **An Ordinary Morning

**Summary: **He used to dislike waking up on simple, ordinary mornings for all the reasons it presents…not anymore…suddenly such moments, spent together with a precious person, became something far more treasured than anything else.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters.

**Note: **Just a small something I wrote for an awesome person.

*~.-.~.-.~**~.-.~.-.~*

**~An Ordinary Morning~**

A figure groaned in mild annoyance as the sun's bright glow seeped through the tiny gaps between the curtains, the warm rays of the giant flaming ball hitting his face, causing his nose to scrunch up and his still sleep-hazed brain to formulate a few strings of curses. Unable to block the light any further, the young man of about twenty-one, finally decided to sit up, dark bleary eyes blinking as he stretched his limbs in an attempt to chase away the drowsiness within his system, yawning in the process. Still half-asleep, the dark haired male reached out beside him, a habit he'd acquired not so long ago, searching for that familiar warmth only to find the space beside him unusually cold and empty. Blinking, Imaizumi wondered why he was alone in bed so early in the morning.

Until his ears caught the faint sound of pots and pans clanking in the kitchen, the fresh smell of pancakes wafting through the air. Rubbing his eyes, Imaizumi proceeded to stand, slipping his feet automatically upon the fluffy blue 'usagi' slippers on the floor. Not even bothering to fix his hair, the young man sleepily wobbled towards the kitchen, smiling softly at the sight that met his eyes.

"Naruko," he called out softly, catching the attention of the redhead who was currently busy cooking.

At the sound of the familiar-sleep hazed voice, the flashy sprinter turned his head to face the other male, red eyes shining as he smiled widely, "Ah, you're up!"

A nod, "…Morning." Imaizumi greeted, walking over to the much smaller male, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"Kakaka!" Naruko's jolly laughter filled the air, his voice light and cheery as always. "You're still sleepy aren't you?"

"Uhn."

"My, my, what would your fangirls think if they found out you're this unruly in the morning, _Shunsuke-kun_?" The redhead teased.

"I only care about what _you_ think, _Shoukichi-chan_." The dark-haired male stated with a smirk, now fully awake. He knew Naruko still gets embarrassed when being called by his first name—actually he gets embarrassed too but there's just no way he'd tell Naruko that—and Imaizumi takes every chance he could just to see the redhead blushing up to the tips of his ears, after all, Naruko was cute like that.

"Be quiet, you stupid hotshot!"

A chuckle followed then by a short round of pleasant silence broken only by the lovely songs of the birds outside.

"It never fails to surprise me whenever I see you cooking," the taller of the two commented out of the blue, his voice teasing as he added, "I remembered you couldn't even flip an omelet without ruining it all together."

"Shut up! That was a onetime thing, idiot!" Naruko exclaimed, a pale embarrassed blush decorating his cheeks, "Also, get off me, Annoying-Izumi. How can I cook properly when you're draping yourself all over me?"

"Yes, yes," Imaizumi answered but made no move to detach himself from the other male. Instead, he rested his forehead on the crook of the other's neck, nuzzling it and taking in the scent that was uniquely Naruko's, his hold on the much smaller male tightening further—an action that caused the other to let out a defeated sigh and a small smile to curve upon Imaizumi's lips.

"You're such a spoiled brat sometimes." Naruko stated, one hand reaching out to gently pat the taller male's head. "Anyway, I'll be done soon so go and get the plates."

"Uh-huh," Imaizumi mumbled. "But you know, instead of pancakes, I want to eat _you_ for breakfast instead."

…

…

…

…

"Y-y-you pervert!" Naruko yelled as he elbowed Imaizumi, his face gaining a shade that would most definitely put his own hair to shame, pointing the spatula towards the taller male afterwards.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?!" Imaizumi exclaimed, clutching his stomach in pain, dark eyes narrowing in a half-hearted glare.

"Don't go around saying embarrassing things!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh-huh' me, you idiot! How could you even say you'd…" Naruko paused, his blush darkening, "…like to eat me instead with a perfectly straight face?!"

Imaizumi blinked, the redhead's question making him think. How could he say such a thing indeed? He knew that if it was the past him, he wouldn't even dare say something close to what he had just stated. He still wouldn't…at least not when he was talking to someone else. Could it be that the reason he could freely say those things is because he was talking to Naruko? Was it because Naruko was special, and that Imaizumi had already decided long ago that it's fine to show another side of himself to the loud idiot from Osaka? Maybe it was simply because he was so comfortable around Naruko that his barriers weren't needed any longer. He honestly didn't know, but he, no, _they_ were happy and right now, that was all that matters.

So instead of answering, Imaizumi simply let go of his hold on Naruko, ruffling the other's hair soon after, "I'm going to set the table."

And he walked away, but not before planting a feather light kiss upon the redhead's soft lips, smirking as he saw the redhead's stunned—yet brightly blushing— face.

_Three_

_ Two_

_ One_

_ And_

"UWAH! YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNFAIR! I HATE YOU! ANNOYING-IZUMI! GO DIE!"

A chuckle, "I love you too."

Mornings really are the best when spent with the person you love…even though said person could wake up an entire neighborhood with only his voice.

**~END~**

*~.-.~.-.~**~.-.~.-.~*

**A/N: **I'm falling in the ImaNaru hell just as hard as I did in the HaruRin hell…Help!

I'm in love with (future-ish) domestic ImaNaru! It's sooo adorable! I dunno, I feel like this is how it would go if they start leaving together…Imaizumi would really open up to Naruko (he was already doing it…so yeah…)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
